Demasiadas deducciones
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock conoce a Greg cuando este acepta su ayuda para un caso, pero solo con pisar su casa una vez sabrá cuantas veces a estado su hermano allí. Teen!Sherlock.


—¡Termina ya el desayuno o llegarás tarde! —amenazó el señor Holmes a Sherlock señalándole con el dedo.

El adolescente suspiró aburrido y apuró su plato de cereales.

—¿Es necesario que vaya? —preguntó.

—Es el instituto Sherlock, claro que es necesario.

—Pero no me están enseñando nada nuevo.

—Ya, pero cómo para esta vida vas a necesitar un certificado oficial, tendrás que ir a clase hasta que lo obtengas.

Sherlock gruñó, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y se desordenó completamente el cabello, arruinando el intento de peinarlo que había hecho su madre mientras desayunaba.

Se puso el abrigo y luego cogió la mochila. Subió a la bicicleta que estaba fuera y se encaminó al instituto. Ese día sería aburrido, tenía solo clases de ciencias y le gustaban, sí, pero ya sabía todo lo que darían en ellas. No lo veía útil.

Metros antes de llegar al centro vio un cordón policial, no pudo evitarlo y como un curioso más se acercó. Había miembros de la policía científica de Scotland Yard, dos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por sábanas que estaban manchadas de sangre.

Sherlock fue a levantar la cinta pero inmediatamente un policía le puso la mano en el pecho.

—No puedes pasar chico —le dijo —. No deberías ni de ver esto.

Sherlock se apartó un poco y caminó por toda la cinta mirando la escena sin parpadear, buscando pistas aquí y allá luego fue a clase. Apenas prestó atención pues solo podía pensar en diferentes teorías acerca de lo sucedido, llegando un total de 30 posibles, sobretodo porque apenas tenía pruebas del crimen.

En cuanto llegó a casa, se quedó enganchado a la televisión durante todo el día, pasando por las cadenas para ver solo las noticias y antes de irse a dormir buscó información en internet.

A la mañana siguiente, le quitó el periódico de las manos a su padre para averiguar algo más del caso.

—¿Qué buscas con tanto ahínco en la sección de noticias? —preguntó el señor Holmes extrañado.

—El asesinato de ayer —respondió Sherlock animado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del señor Holmes.

—No me gusta que leas esas cosas —le advirtió mirándole.

—Pero sabes que resuelvo crímenes.

—Lo sé hijo, pero tienes 17 años yo a tu edad de lo único que me preocupaba era de gustarle a las chicas.

—Eso es aburrido —dijo ocultándose tras el periódico.

Encontró el pequeño artículo en el que solo informaban de la muerte de dos jóvenes en la zona, que no tenían sospechosos y que el recientemente nombrado inspector Gregory Lestrade haría todo lo posible por resolverlo lo más pronto que pudiera.

—Tengo que hablar con ese tal Gregory Lestrade —dijo Sherlock cerrando el periódico de golpe.

—No hijo —le regañó su madre —. Tienes que desayunar y luego ir a clase.

—¡Pero hay un asesino suelto mamá! —se quejó Sherlock.

—Ya lo cogerá la policía, tú desayuna.

Sherlock se llenó la boca de cereales y miró a su madre desafiante pero la mujer solo se rio. Cuando cogió la bicicleta, su padre se acercó rápidamente a él y le agarró por el antebrazo.

—Sé que vas a ir ahora a Scotland Yard, pero hijo procura no insultar a nadie porque si te detienen, tu madre se enterará y no queremos que se enfade. Ya sabes cómo es —le dijo en un susurro.

—Yo no voy a ir a Scotland Yard —le dijo Sherlock mientras apartaba la mirada.

—Ya… Tú hazme caso anda.

—Vale… —susurró Sherlock antes de montarse en la bici e irse.

Por las tardes, solía ir al edificio de Scotland Yard a analizar a los policías, identificar a los forenses que trabajaban allí y si tenía suerte enterarse de algún caso que estuviese abierto. Había intentado participar varias veces pero siempre lo habían echado para atrás.

Dejó la bici atada a una farola y subió la escalinata. Cuando llegó a recepción esperó su turno y se acercó al mostrador.

—Me gustaría hablar con el Detective Inspector Lestrade —le dijo, siendo incapaz de recordar el nombre.

La chica alzó la cabeza y apartó la lima de uñas para mirarle.

—Me temo chico que el inspector Lestrade está ocupado para hablar con adolescentes —le dijo mientras mascaba chicle.

Sherlock se mordió el carrillo.

—Por favor —le dijo —. Es urgente.

—No tiene tiempo para críos como tú, así que largo —le repitió la recepcionista mientras apuntaba con la lima de uñas a la puerta.

Sherlock se mordió el labio, pero no aguantó más así que se apoyó en el mostrador y se acercó cuanto pudo a la mujer.

—Si no me deja hablar con el inspector Lestrade publicaré en los medios su adicción a las drogas y que sale con un narcotraficante —le dijo en un susurro.

La mujer le miró sorprendida y se levantó rápidamente del asiento.

—Mira niñato si…

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó una voz acercándose a ellos.

Sherlock y la mujer se volvieron a la vez. El inspector Greg le miraba con curiosidad. En una mano sujetaba un café y en la otra unos cuantos papeles.

—¿Inspector Lestrade? —preguntó Sherlock —. Me gustaría hablar con usted —le dijo cuando el hombre asintió.

—¿Sobre?

—El caso de los jóvenes asesinados.

—¿Eres un testigo?

—No. Pero tengo información que podría serle de utilidad.

El hombre no parecía muy convencido pero le hizo un gesto a Sherlock con la cabeza para que lo siguiera a su despacho.

—¿Tú no tendrías que estar en clase? —le preguntó Greg mientras encendía la luz de la habitación.

—Debería, pero no aguantaba más tanta ineptitud —dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

Sherlock tosió algo nervioso.

—Me refiero a que necesito compartir las cosas que sé con usted.

Greg sacó del primer cajón una libreta y un bolígrafo y miró a Sherlock.

—Dime, lo que me cuentes no saldrá de aquí. Si escuchaste algo, o viste algo no te preocupes. Estás a salvo —le dijo.

Sherlock parecía confuso.

—No… —murmuró —. No estoy aquí en calidad de testigo de ningún tipo. Miré la escenario ayer cuando ocurrió, he visto las noticias y he leído los periódicos y tengo varias teorías de cómo pudo ocurrir.

Ahora el que estaba completamente confuso era Greg.

—Espera… ¿Eres una especie de detective? ¿Uno de esos frikis de los crímenes? —preguntó.

—¡NO SOY NINGÚN FRIKI! —gritó Sherlock.

Greg alzó las cejas y se levantó.

—Mira chaval, gente como tú que se cree que puede aportar algo ha venido a montones, no creo que puedas decirme nada que no sepa ya o que no haya salido en las noticias así que si eres tan amable —dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Llevaban un símbolo raro tatuado en el tobillo, ¿verdad? Parecido a un triángulo —le dijo Sherlock sin moverse de su asiento.

Greg se quedó petrificado durante unos minutos y luego cerró la puerta con cuidado.

—Es imposible que sepas eso —le dijo —. Ese detalle no ha transcendido a la prensa…

—Porque sé quiénes son esos jóvenes, lo he averiguado mirando un poco en internet y en la prensa.

Greg se aferró al borde de la mesa.

—Estás implicado, esto es una confesión —le dijo.

Sherlock rodó los ojos aburrido.

—Podrás investigarme las veces que quieras y tomarme las huellas y el ADN pero jamás encontrarás una pizca de mí en esos jóvenes. Soy detective consultor y he seguido las pistas para formar mi teoría.

—¿Detective consultor? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja —. Pero si tienes quince años —se quejó.

—Tengo 17 y creo que lo que debería de importarle es lo que sé sobre su caso no mi edad inspector Lestrade.

El policía cogió de nuevo el bolígrafo y lo colocó sobre la libreta.

—Adelante —le dijo.

Sherlock tomó aire y comenzó a hablar de todo lo relacionado con el caso. De cómo se conocieron los chavales (un juego de rol por internet) y la razón de la de su asesinato (un tercero con el que jugaban al juego en la vida real).

Durante horas estuvieron hablando, incluso Greg le enseñó algunas fotos del caso y a hurtadillas le dejó ver los cadáveres que estaban en el forense.

—El hermano mayor de ella —le dijo Sherlock mientras volvían al despacho de Greg —. Ahora que sabéis quienes son podréis encontrar a la familia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? No puedo ir a detener a nadie así sin más.

—Tengo una seguridad de un 87%, además podéis detener a alguien sin acusarle de nada durante 72 horas. Si os dejan registrar la habitación encontraréis pruebas y podrás pedir un análisis de ADN para confirmarlo.

Greg se frotó la nunca y asintió.

—No puedo decirle a mis superiores que me has ayudado.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Sherlock mientras se ponía el abrigo —. No quiero mérito, tú solo avísame si he acertado —dijo mientras le daba un papelito con su número de teléfono.

—Adiós Sherlock —le dijo Greg —. Y gracias.

Sherlock le sonrió y se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza, abrió la puerta del despacho y se fue a instituto para dar la última hora.

Cuando llegó a casa, su padre le esperaba impaciente en la cocina.

—¡Hice la merienda! —anunció —. Y tu madre se fue a la compra, vamos. Cuéntame que tal, ¿fuiste a la policía? ¿Te dejaron participar? —dijo emocionado.

Sherlock sonrió y tomó aire, contándole todo mientras se tomaba el sándwich. Cuando llegó su madre fue rápidamente a su cuarto y comenzó a hacer los deberes.

A la mañana siguiente, sobre la misma hora Greg le llamó. Había acertado en todo.

A partir de ese día, Greg fue hablando con Sherlock más a menudo. Aunque aún era reticente en enseñarle las fotos de los asesinatos o los cadáveres, pronto descubrió que Sherlock no era como cualquier niño de 17 años.

Meses después de su primer caso Sherlock descubrió que no todos los que trabajan en Scotland Yard eran unos incompetentes y que había asesinos realmente inteligentes.

Era jueves por la noche y Greg dejó caer la cabeza dramáticamente sobre el escritorio.

—No tenemos ni una pista —le dijo —. Y el único testigo que teníamos resulta que estaba drogado cuando presencio el crimen. Gracias por ese dato por cierto —dijo irónicamente.

—De nada —respondió Sherlock con una sonrisita —. Seguro que no lo hemos mirado bien, el crimen ocurrió hace dos semanas y has reunido muchísima información. ¿No me la puedo llevar a casa para leerla toda y sacar alguna idea en claro?

Greg se frotó la sien.

—Sherlock, aunque eres la persona más inteligente de Scotland Yard no eres policía así que los casos no pueden salir de aquí —le dijo.

—Pero tu si puedes llevártelos, podrías fingir que…

—Sherlock no te los voy a prestar. Si pierdes algún papel, por inútil que sea, se me cae el pelo. Así que si los papeles salen de aquí se irán a mi casa —sentenció.

Sherlock se quedó callado y miró su reloj.

—Podría invitar yo a comida china. Y mientras comes yo investigo.

—¿Hablas de ir a mi casa? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

Sherlock asintió.

—Creo que no vives con nadie así que no será incómodo para nadie. Además. Yo invito a la cena.

—Está bien —aceptó Greg —. Pero sal tu primero y nos vemos en el restaurante chino que hay en la calle Cleveland, no vivo muy lejos de allí.

Sherlock asintió, cogió su móvil mientras salía de allí.

—Mamá —dijo en cuanto atendieron su llamada —. Voy a cenar en casa de un amigo, no me esperéis. Llegaré tarde seguramente.

—¿Qué amigo? —preguntó la mujer.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, intentando recordar algún nombre de la gente con la que iba a clase.

—Vas a ir a casa de ese inspector de policía, ¿verdad? —dijo la madre al rato.

Sherlock gruñó, dando la respuesta por afirmación.

—Mira Sherlock no me importa que investigues los crímenes pero veo un poco rarito que te juntes con un adulto. Y más que vaya a su casa, ¿tiene novia por lo menos?

—No… No creo. Pero mamá no pasará nada, además sé artes marciales. Si hiciera algo sabría defenderme. Incluso podría matarle —dijo entusiasmado.

—Bueno, tampoco te pongas tan dramático. Si hace algo raro ven a casa corriendo o llámanos e iremos a recogerte.

—Gracias mamá…

—De nada hijo. No vengas tarde —pidió.

Sherlock sonrió a su teléfono antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo. Desde que su hermano se había ido a la universidad y se había mudado tras empezar a trabajar, su vida era muy solitaria así que sus padres le consentían demasiado.

Cuando llegó al restaurante chino, Greg ya esperaba en la puerta fumándose un cigarrillo.

—Esas cosas te matan —le regañó Sherlock.

—Lo estoy intentando dejar, lo juro —dijo antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

Hicieron su pedido y se montaron en el coche que estaba aparcado fuera, Greg lo llevó hasta los bloques de pisos donde vivía. Era un sexto y solo tenía una habitación pero el salón era amplio con cocina americana.

Sherlock miró a los lados se quitó los zapatos a la entrada pues el suelo estaba enmoquetado y entró al salón.

—Y este es mi hogar —presentó Greg con orgullo —. Es pequeño y barato pero estoy ahorrando para comprarme una casa —explicó.

Sherlock asintió, sin oírle demasiado. Comprobó cada estante del mueble, el sofá y la mesita de centro. Luego miró a Greg de arriba abajo.

—Tú personalidad no encaja con este apartamento —le dijo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Greg distraído mientras dejaba la comida sobre la encimera.

—Trabajas unas 16 horas diarias, comes fuera y la ropa que usas no suele estar planchada —dedujo Sherlock mientras miraba los discos que había sobre la minicadena —. Te gustan los deportes, la comida grasienta… Siendo esto un piso de soltero, no entiendo porque está tan escrupulosamente ordenado.

Greg enarcó una ceja.

—¿Es que uno no puede mantener limpio su hogar? —preguntó mientras iba a por un refresco y una cerveza.

—No cuidas tu imagen que es lo que ve la gente, no cuidarías tu piso de una forma tan minuciosa...

Greg le miró con curiosidad y le dio un sorbo al botellín de cerveza.

—Deduce entonces, Sherlock —le dijo sonriendo.

El adolescente fue hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera, luego regresó al mueble del salón y abrió uno de los cajones, luego miró el revistero que había al lado del sofá. Su cara cambió y se puso algo verde.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Greg.

—38 —dijo Sherlock en voz alta.

Greg le miró sin entender.

—¿38? ¿38 qué?

—Tu novio ha estado 38 veces en tu casa —le dijo.

Greg se puso rojo como un tomate y miró sus pies.

—¿Cómo que novio? ¿Y cómo que 38 veces? Es imposible que sepas eso.

—Cuando… Cuando mi padre me empezó a contar sus batallitas de adolescente y como conoció a mi madre hice un estudio de cuánto tiempo tardan las parejas en tener la suficiente confianza como para modificar la conducta del otro.

—Ajá… Pero eso no explica que…

—La música. Tienes una clara preferencia el rock y al heavy metal, y seguramente esos CD's y vinilos los tengas desde tu adolescencia por cómo están de desgastados. Pero luego tienes algunos CDs de pop y música clásica que están impecables.

—Puede que sean nuevos y quisiera probar esos estilos… —se quejó Greg.

—No. Conozco esas carátulas, son de hace mínimo 10 años pero se conservan en un estado impecable. Tu pareja es muy cuidadosa con sus objetos, y los dejó aquí para escuchar su música cuando estuviera en tu casa.

Greg se sonrojó y no dijo nada por lo que Sherlock prosiguió.

—Tienes revistas de coches, motos, deportes y de armas —dijo señalando al revistero —. Pero también tienes revistas dedicadas a las finanzas y a la política. Y tu nevera, por Dios tu nevera.

Greg miró a la nevera y se encogió en el sitio.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi nevera? —preguntó.

—Tienes comida sana, quizás demasiada. Yogures bajos en grasas, refrescos bajos en calorías y muchos tipos de verdura. Todo eso al lado de cerveza, la carne grasienta y varios packs de comida para el microondas. Tu pareja cuida su peso aunque no hace nada para que cuides tú el tuyo porque se siente cómodo con tu imagen.

Greg respiraba con dificultad, se cruzó de brazos un poco harto.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es un chico? ¡A ver!

—Porque sales con Mycroft Holmes —le dijo Sherlock.

Greg se quedó chocleado por tal afirmación, mientras que Sherlock se ponía rojo de la ira.

—¿Cuándo fue? ¿Eh? ¿Justo cuando nos conocimos? ¿Lo ha hecho para saber qué hago? Le das información mía, ¿verdad?

—A ver… Cálmate Sherlock… —dijo Greg poniéndose de pie —. No sé ni cómo demonios sabes el nombre de mi novio, pero si te interesa llevamos juntos 10 meses.

—¡Mentira! —gritó Sherlock —. Seguro que os conocisteis hace cuatro cuando empezamos a vernos, ¡y seguro que fue idea de mi madre! No es justo, por una vez pensé que tenían confianza en mí —dijo antes de patear la mesa de Greg y tirar todos los papeles del caso que estaban allí.

—¿Cómo que tu madre…? —preguntó Greg sin entender —. ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

—¡Mycroft es mi hermano mayor! —exclamó —. Seguro que te persiguió para saber qué hacía yo contigo.

Greg le miró atentamente y sintió como si una lucecita se encendiera en su cabeza.

Ahora se daba cuenta todo lo que se parecían ese chico y su pareja. No solo por la inteligencia, ni las deducciones sino por las escasas habilidades sociales que tenían.

—Sherlock —dijo Greg con calma mientras ponía una mano en su hombro —. No tenía ni idea de que mi novio fuera tu hermano. Ni tan siquiera sé tú apellido —le dijo —. Si te sirve de consuelo Mycroft y yo nos conocimos hace 10 meses en una cafetería, siempre digo nombres tontos para pedir mi café y cuando exclamaron "Jack Crusoe" ambos fuimos a coger el café, fue así como nos conocimos.

—Mientes… —dijo Sherlock, respiraba pausadamente, dolido.

—No miento Sherlock. Tu hermano es muy diferente a ti en muchos aspectos pero ahora acabo de entender en todos los que os parecéis. Si eres tan bueno deduciendo sabes que yo no sería el tipo de hombre que se vende a cambio de dar información de otra persona. Y si hubiera conocido a tu hermano después que a ti te lo hubiese dicho.

Sherlock arrugó el gesto un poco pero tras analizarlo no encontró ningún signo que pudiera hacerle creer que mentía.

—Vamos a ponernos al caso… —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y ordenaba las carpetas.

—¿Y la comida china? —preguntó Greg señalándola.

—Cena tú, yo tengo que trabajar —sentenció Sherlock.

Greg suspiró, se sentó en un taburete y cenó mientras miraba al adolescente. Juraría sobre su propia vida que no conocía a Mycroft por Sherlock y sabía que el chico tardaría en confiar en su palabra.

Solo esperaba que su novio no se interpusiera entre Sherlock y los casos, el chico era realmente bueno y quería que fuera su asesor y su amigo para siempre.


End file.
